Turning Thirty
by BunnyMasterMomiji
Summary: It's Shigure's 30 bday! And lot's of people are there to celebrate! Lots of romance sort of parrings inside, T just in case


A/n: Okay, this isn't my first fruits basket fic but I took them off because I didn't update them. But since this is planed to be a one-shot so I shouldn't have to worry about taking it off. Uhm, Things may seem OOC. Also, This is as if the curse has been broken. Doesn't matter how. I would like to say that Akito died. But, hey, that's me. My friend said that the reason he's dead is because of her fan fiction (Mr. Evil Finally Dies).

Pairings: YukixTohru UoxKyo HatorixMayu AyamexMine HaruxHana

Summary: Follows up to the 12th manga or so... It's been three years since the gang (almost everyone not just Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru) has been all together… what brings them to Shigure's house? His 30th birthday!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket… I never will… Never ever… Or Kleenex…I do have a box of them though!

It was bright and cheerful Saturday… but… alas Shigure was not himself… He was… sad to say it… DEPRESSED! He was turning thirty. Which meant things he wasn't looking towards things he didn't like, for example, his mid life crises. All was quiet as he gazed out the window of the past a.k.a the living room window. When all of a sudden he heard a knock at the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHIGURE!" If he hadn't kept in touch with them over the phone and with e-mails he would have burst into tears. He was so happy to see them again, Yuki, Tohru, and last but not least, our favorite kitty, Kyo. It had felt like years but it was about only 1 year since he'd last seen them.

"Come on in! It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Shigure gestured them in.

"We brought gifts!" Tohru said happily as she set the bag on the table. "I think you'll like them. We had to think for awhile but we came up with something."

"Oh! You didn't have to! BUT! I CAN'T RESIST GIFTS!" Shigure started to reach for the gift but then got hit in the wrist. "OW! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

"Wait for the rest of the guests to get here." Yuki bluntly put it.

"Other guests? I only thought you, Kyo, and Tohru would be here."

"No, a lot more of us will becoming--" Kyo started but got cut off by the doorbell. "I'll get it." As soon as he opened the door a big "hi!" could be heard from the doorway.

"MOMIJI! It's been a while since I've seen you too! And who's this with you! HAA-CHAN I'VE MISSED YOU!" Shigure pronounced with arms wide open like he was going to hug Hatori.

"I was just here yesterday." Hatori said monotonously.

"So, I still missed you!" Hatori sighed and sat down at the table.

"You're 30 now… Please act your age…" Hatori said.

"We brought some cake, too, I hope you like chocolate!" Momiji exclaimed as he held it above his head.

"Umm…. Momiji…!" Tohru was gaping at Momiji, who had finally, for Tohru's sake put the cake on the table. Just then some burst through the door.

"**AYA!"** Shigure yelled as he ran towards his friend. Can't you just imagine the slow motion running and the field of flowers?

"**SHIGURE!" **Ayame also yelled.

"No…" Yuki turned pale. Paler than what he normally is! "No…" Yuki continued to mumble on. Ayame turned to Yuki.

"LITTLE BROTHER!" Ayame hugged Yuki.

"Ayame?" Yuki asked while still being hugged.

"What, my dear Yuki?"

"Please stop hugging me!"

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Of course!"

"So, is everyone here yet?" Shigure asked drooling while standing over the cake.

"I think so." Yuki commented just as Tohru spoke up.

"Hana and Uo should be coming." As she said this there was a another knock at the door. "Here they are right now!" Tohru answered the door. It was them only with an extra guest.

"Oh, Haru I didn't know you would be coming too." Kyo said.

"I wasn't, I was lost and they found me." Haru walked up to Shigure. "So what's the occasion?"

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Shigure yelled.

"Oh, really? Well, Happy Birthday."

"Did you have a hard time finding Shigure's house?" Tohru asked as Uo, Hanna, and herself took seats at the fast filling table.

"No…" Hana said in her normal far away voice.

"How could ya forget this place?" Uo said.

"That's a good question…" Kyo stated. Resting his head in his hand. "All I know is that after this I'm getting the hell away again. Hmph."

"You really shouldn't say stuff like that, Kyon-Kyon." Uo said, in a kind of serious voice.

"Well, Anyways how about we play a game of Rich man, poor man!" Tohru exclaimed. Then she took a look at how many people were there. "Uh… Want to have two games going? There's quite a lot of people.

"How about we eat the cake instead!" Shigure was bouncing up and down because after thirty years… First came cake, then presents.

"Ok… Sure. I want serve it." Yuki kind of got sweaty.

"Are you ok?" Haru said as he and Momiji came up.

"Well… See…" Yuki pulled out a little box from his pocket, opened it, making sure no one else was around, and showed it to Haru and Momiji.

"YOU'RE GOING TO--!" Momiji shouted, but just in the nick of time Haru slapped his hand in front of Momiji's mouth.

"Shh…" Haru said in a low whisper.

"Ahh… ok.." Momiji quietly mumbled.

"ARE YOU SERVING THE CAKE YET!" Yelled Shigure.

"Umm! JUST A SECOND!" Momiji yelled back. "So, you're going to put the ring in Tohru's piece of cake?"

"Yup…" Yuki said as he was barely able to slip the ring into the piece of cake. Haru and Momiji came out caring three pieces, Yuki, came out with four, the one with the ring in his right hand.

"HURRAY! CAKE!" Shigure yelled like a happy little school girl. Yuki came by him to give him a piece, but Shigure started to reach for the piece with the ring so Yuki quickly put the piece in front of Tohru, then gave Shigure a piece.

"Well… Now that everyone is served… Should we eat?" Yuki was looking more nervous than ever.

"No… We still need to sing to Shigure…" Hanajima said.

"YES! AND GIVE HIM HIS BIRTHDAY SPANKING!" Ayame shouted in his perverted ways…

"Ooh… Ayame.. You dirty snake!" Shigure slyly said. ((I'm sorry I had to add that!))

"sigh I… am so disgusted with you two…" Hatori was about ready to get up and leave.

"Either way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Momiji started singing.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR SHIGURE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Everyone sang, then started to eat…

"ONE-HUNDRED AND TWO!" Yelled Haru.

"Ow!"

"What happened Tohru?" Uo asked as Yuki started to get up.

"I bit something!" Tohru then took whatever she bit out of her mouth. By now Yuki was standing and was making his way to Tohru.

"A ring!" Tohru gasped. Everyone was watching them. And the pressure was on!

"Uh-um…" Yuki got on one knee.

"AH!" The whole room gasped. Except for Haru, Momiji, and Kyo.

"Tohru… Will you marry me?"

"AH! OF COURSE, YUKI!" She got down and hugged Yuki as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Uo… I think I'm going to cry…" Hanajima started to get tears in her eyes. But then she heard sobbing. "Uo? Are you alright?"

"O-o-of… c-course not! Our little Tohru's getting married!" Uo was crying very hard. Ayame came and patted Yuki on the back.

"Great job, Yuki! Now I feel sad though." Ayame went on. "I, myself, don't even have a girlfriend."

"You know." He said still sitting on the floor hugging Tohru. "You do have Mine."

"gasp YOU'RE RIGHT MY DEAR BROTHER!" Ayame ran to get his coat. "I'm sorry dear Shigure, but right now I must go to see if she has a boyfriend! If not… I might have a chance!" Ayame left with a swift breeze.

"Well, That was… interesting…" Haru was kind of freaked. Uo was still sobbing quite loudly.

"Hey, Uo?" Kyo came up to her.

"Y-yeah." She sobbed.

"Would you like to go on a date with me? It's not a pity date…"

"S-sure… sniff"

"Really?"

"Yeah… Do you have a tissue? sniffle"

"Y-yeah, just a sec." Kyo pulled out a Kleenex brand tissue, extra soft. "Here ya go."

"Thanks." Uo took the tissue and blew her nose really loudly.

"Now I feel lonely…" Hana said.

"Well," Shigure said as she wrapped his arm around her. "You've got me."

"No."

"Sorry…" Shigure whimpered away by Hatori. By now everyone was back in their seats eating cake, or in Yuki and Tohru's case, kissing.

"So, When's the wedding?" Hatori asked, as he looked over to Yuki and Tohru who had stopped kissing.

"Um… We haven't talked about it yet…" Tohru said as she looked up to both Hatori and Yuki.

"Ah, I see." Hatori looked kind of sad.

"Is something the matter, Hatori?" Yuki asked, Shigure was looking over and listening in.

"I feel… Lonely… But I don't know if I'm ready for another relationship."

"HATORI! DON'T YOU REALIZE!" Shigure yelled and everyone got quiet. Hatori thought he was going to say that Shigure's been there for him all the time. "MAYU HAS LOVED YOU FOR ALL THESE YEARS!"

"What?" Hatori was shocked, completely different from what he thought.

"YES, ALL THESE YEARS! SHE ONLY DATED ME TO GET TO YOU!" Shigure was standing, breathing heavily, and pointing and Hatori.

"I-I didn't know that…" Just then Momiji piped up.

"Do you want to go to Mayu's families' store, Hatori?"

"Sure, Haru, would you like a ride back too?" Hatori asked Haru, who was staring at Hana.

"Just a sec." Haru got up and went over to Hana and sat next to her. "Hey, Wanna go on a date with me?" Haru asked.

"Sure, Want to double date, Uo?"

"Are you alright with it Kyo?"

"sigh I guess…" Kyo gave a short little pout.

"Ok, then, Haru we'll all go together." Hana said to him. "Should we go now?"

"Sure." They all left so now only Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure were left.

"Um… Shigure?" Tohru started, but then was interrupted.

"Yes, yes, I know. You wanna 'use' one of your old rooms because you can't wait until--" Shigure was smacked promptly on the head.

"OF COURSE NOT." Yuki made his statement quite well.

"I'm sorry… Now what was it that you wanted to say, Tohru?"

"I was going to tell you that we're leaving."

"Oh, ok, Please! Come to visit any time!… my life gets so lonely…" Shigure started to fake cry.

"Stop the acting!" Yuki sternly told Shigure as he and Tohru left.

"Guys… What about opening presents?"

A/n: YAY! I FINISHED! Ok, This is part one of what is going to be a series of one shots called: Pancakes for the Soul. Next one is of Yuki and Tohru's wedding!


End file.
